Mon Fantôme Et Moi
by Tigrou19
Summary: Drabbles - Petites vignettes ayant pour principaux acteurs Hikaru et Saï.
1. Le coup divin

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go

**Titre**** :** Le coup divin

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

**Note :** Première tentative pour le fandom Hikaru no Go et première tentative en matière de drabble… J'espère ne pas m'être foirée… Bonne lecture.

_**

* * *

xXx Le coup divin xXx

* * *

**_

« Tu m'as _encore_ battu, Saï ! »

Hikaru tomba sur le dos, les bras écartés et l'air boudeur. Le fantôme, resté près du Goban, demeurait pensif. Le jeune garçon ne cessait de s'améliorer et ses coups devenaient de plus en plus redoutables. Il avait l'esprit vif et savait réagir dans les situations critiques. Il était sans conteste devenu un excellent joueur... Et il le rattrapait, comme promis.

« On recommence ! J'y arriverai, je te battrai ! »

Saï sourit derrière son éventail. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement le Coup Divin, Hikaru finirait par y parvenir, il en était persuadé.

* * *

_Alors ?_

Vendredi 24 Avril - 23 h 00


	2. Waitin' for you

_**

* * *

xXx Waitin' for you xXx

* * *

**_

En premier, la surprise l'avait envahi. Elle avait vite laissé place à la colère, Hikaru croyant à une mauvaise blague. Puis ça avait été l'inquiétude, face à l'absence grandissante de Saï.

Finalement, il avait opté pour le déni. Cependant, la peur l'avait rapidement rattrapé. Alors les larmes étaient nées ; de rage, d'impuissance, de totale incompréhension, de douleur, de peine. Et enfin la dure réalité. Alors il avait arrêté, tellement jouer lui était devenu douloureux.

Regardant les étoiles, ce soir-là, Hikaru se dit que son ami n'aurait pas approuvé. Espoir...

Noir. 16-17 ; Komoku.

'_Je t'attendrai… Saï.'_

_

* * *

_Vendredi 24 Avril - 23 h 57


	3. Le potentiel de réussir

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

_**

* * *

xXx Le potentiel de réussir xXx

* * *

**_

Hikaru se retourne dans son lit en grognant et en tirant sur sa couverture. A côtés de lui, assis à même le sol, Saï l'observe en silence, son éventail déplié.

Le garçon n'est plus motivé, ces derniers temps. La raison ? Toya, encore une fois. Mais... Saï sait, lui, que ça n'est que passager.

Hikaru se tourne encore dans son sommeil et grommelle un vague « Tu vas voir, Toya... ». Saï sourit ; il sait que l'adolescent à le potentiel de réussir. Après tout, il n'est pas revenu pour lui pour rien... Si ?

* * *

Mardi 4 Mai – 22 h 15.


	4. Une partie commes les autres

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

_**

* * *

xXx Une partie comme les autres… xXx

* * *

**_

« J'y arriverai ! »

Rires étouffés.

« Hey ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je te dis que je peux le faire ! »

Sourire.

« Raaaah ! Ca suffit ! »

Bruit de choc.

« Tu m'agaces ! Chaque fois c'est la même chose ! Tu me supplies pour qu'on joue et dès que je pose une pierre, tu rigoles ! »

Regard amusé.

« Continue comme ça et tu finiras par jouer tout seul ! »

Air de chien battu.

« Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! »

Porte qui claque.

Alalala... Il n'y avait pas à dire, Saï adorait jouer avec Hikaru !

* * *

Mardi 4 Mai – 22 h 30.


	5. Soulagement coupable

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

_**

* * *

xXx Soulagement coupable xXx

* * *

**_

Lorsque Saï s'aperçoit que l'on commence à féliciter Hikaru pour ses propres progrès et non plus pour sa façon de jouer à lui, il réalise avec un pincement au coeur que non, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Hikaru continuera de progresser, et viendra le moment inévitable et pourtant tant redouté par le fantôme : sa disparition.

Puis, avec un soulagement teinté de honte, il se rend compte que le chemin qu'Hikaru a à parcourir est encore long.

_ Très long_, pense-t-il en regardant le garçon poser sa pierre au mauvais endroit.

* * *

Samedi 8 Mai – 23 h 15.


	6. Tu seras fier de moi !

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

_**

* * *

xXx Tu seras fier de moi ! xXx

* * *

**_

Hikaru se rend compte, avec le temps, que Saï a tout d'un excellent professeur. Son meilleur atout reste sa patience, que le jeune garçon met à rude épreuve.

Un peu coupable, il se dit que si Saï n'avait jamais été là, il serait passé à côté du Go. Quelque part, maintenant qu'il y joue, Hikaru n'arrive plus à imaginer sa vie sans - et par extension, sa vie sans le fantôme.

Alors, avec une détermination farouche, Hikaru se jure qu'il fera un jour la fierté de son ami, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

* * *

Samedi 8 Mai – 23 h 25.


	7. Défaite après défaite

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

_**

* * *

xXx Défaite après défaite xXx

* * *

**_

Après chaque défaite de Hikaru, Saï reste et observe le goban. Le garçon, la plupart du temps, grommelle et s'aère la tête en faisant autre chose, tournant inéluctablement le dos au plateau de jeu.

Mais Saï, lui, sourit doucement. Parce qu'il sait que Hikaru fait des progrès de jour en jour, résultats des nombreux efforts fournis par le garçon. Malgré tout ce que peut en dire son élève, le fantôme sait de quoi il est capable.

Alors, il ne dit rien, et croit en lui silencieusement.

Toujours.

* * *

Dimanche 9 Mai – 13 h 10.


End file.
